


Undisclosed Desires

by EclecticInk



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, Emotional Manipulation, Mind Games, Multi, Needy Oswald, Riddler - Freeform, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticInk/pseuds/EclecticInk
Summary: Edward knows that Oswald wants far more from him than just friendship, and although he won't admit it out loud, it's a thought that is becoming more and more appealing...
An alternate POV fic I was inspired to write after reading Oswald_Nygmobblepot's story 'Maybe'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oswald_Nygmobblepot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457106) by [Oswald_Nygmobblepot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot). 



It’s funny how the mind works… How it can hold endless knowledge about the world around it and still know next to nothing about the most fundamental things that make humans the fickle creatures that they are…

How, often, it is instinct and the preverbal ‘heart’ that drives one’s most honest actions.

Yes, it was funny to realize that the head and heart could both want something so similar but in completely different ways.

Edward knew that he wanted Isabella under him as she was now… Splayed out in wanton surrender; rosy color swimming just under the surface of her pale and unmarred skin. The pleasure he got from her body was undoubtedly satisfying and in the back of his mind, where the dark shadow of himself rested, contently watching with an upturned grin and a casually whispered push to wrap his hands around that slim neck and squeeze just a little harder than she could take… Well, that in its own way was satisfying too~ 

Perhaps most importantly; aside from the grim pleasure it gave him to see her eyes dilate as she struggled gently for that little bit of extra breath, is that it kept her relatively quiet…. Quiet enough, he’d discovered, to catch the faintest echoes of his own moans coming from the wall that separated his room from his friends.

The first time it had dawned on him that Oswald was touching himself while he fucked Isabella was a little surprising to say the least, and Edward hadn’t been sure how to broach the subject with the small, but unyielding King of Gotham, so he never had. But when it happened more than once, the darker side of Edward began to get a delicious satisfaction in toying with both the woman he was claiming, and the man who yearned for him to do the same to him but was too good of a ‘friend’ to admit it aloud.

Not only did the Riddler enjoy the cruelty of toying with the emotions of both Isabella and Oswald, he also seemed to get a perverse rise out of filling Edwards mind with images of what he could also be having…

Too often now, whenever he took Isabella to his bed and her soft, cupids bow lips would draw greedily on his cock, he would gaze down to watch her only to find it was Oswald’s bottomless blue eyes that looked back up at him, searching his face for acceptance and filled with utter yearning. His hands would trace the curves of Isabella’s body and feel the rise of phantom scars against warm skin that were not hers, but instead the badges of pain and survival the Penguin had endured on his rise to power… Scars that Edward knew well and, for some, had even been present for when inflicted. He’d even taken to claiming Isabella from behind in recent days; telling himself it was because her newly dyed hair reminded him too much of Miss Kringle and he couldn’t trust his darker urges, despite her reassurances that he’d do her no harm. No, he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe that, and there was perhaps an even more devious reasoning for wanting her back to him… her head facing the wall that separated his room from Oswalds…

Though he might be slow to admit such a thing, even to himself, he couldn’t deny that he now preferred being able to hear Oswalds moans coming directly ahead of him, as if from Isabella herself…. And the sweet slap of hot, sweat-dampened skin where his body connected to hers… Well, truly, it could have been Oswalds perfectly shaped backside he gripped bruising tight under his slim but crushing fingers. Oswald certainly wouldn’t complain about the addition of several well claimed bruises around his hips… and oh~ he’d wear them so well!

Riddler’s dark suggestions became more insistent and Edward, at times, lost track of himself in the heat of the moment. Isabella’s startled gasp of protest and discomfort when he decided to take her as he would a man did little to distract the dark desires brewing up inside the analyst; one hand pushing her face down into the pillow to silence her as his hips drove harder, driven by the quieter, but still masculine groans leeching through the thin wall.

“… T-that’s it…. Louder….”

He groaned and closed his eyes, bowing his head as his free hand splayed out against the old, peeling wallpaper at the head of the creaking bed.

“Let me hear you….!” He commanded; Riddler cackling with amusement as Isabella tried to cry out louder, but struggled with her face smothered by the pillow. 

Still, as she suffocated, she tightened and twitched in the sweetest of ways and Oswald’s voice swelled at his demanding. The way his more intimately timid friend sounded now, half gasping for each ragged breath; Edwards loins suddenly twisted into a tightly coiled spring, just waiting for the latch holding it in place to release. Chewing at his lip as he shifted his weight over Isabella, bringing his brow against the musky smelling wall right next to his bracing hand, Nygma panted hotly, groaning Oswald’s name through the thin drywall.

There was the slightest hitch of a gasp on the other side before Oswald cried out in utter shattering surrender to his pining need, Edward’s name echoing back through the wall that separated them.

It was probably the most erotic thing Nygma had ever experienced!

He had his own eyes closed, and a small, almost wistful smile twisting the corner of his lip as he basked in the euphoric rush of his own climax before Isabella’s weakened movement beneath him drew him out of his stupor and he looked down at her body, feeling a mixture of satisfaction and disappointment as he drew back gently and helped her role over to better breath and relax; laying down with her in the loop of his arms and softly kissing her slightly bruised lips.

“My apologies, Isabella… I think I got too wrapped up in the moment this time.” He offered in way of an apology, noticing that she nodded quietly in acceptance, but her eyes had changed. 

She looked at him now with hesitation… perhaps even cautiousness… Like she didn’t know what to make of the man she saw in front of her now. She regarded him as though, for the first time, she didn’t recognize who he was.

In truth, neither did he, and it should have troubled him to feel so disconnected from himself…so out of control of his body and his mind.

Even so…he liked it. 

Whether Isabella ended up staying or drawing back from his darkness in the end, Edward knew there was still one person who would welcome him just as he was. 

After all, they shared the same undisclosed desires~


End file.
